narutopediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo
Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo jest unikalną techniką posiadaczy czakry Kuramy, którą od niego odzielono. Naruto Uzumaki jako jinchūriki zdołał wejść w formę bestii za pomocą Yang. Minato Namikaze, który zdołał przed śmiercią zapieczętować Yin Kuramy, dzięki ożywieniu mógł przybrać formę bestii dokładnie jak Naruto. Wygląd Finalna Forma Minato w Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego.png|Tryb Czakry Yin Dziewięcioogoniastego Minato. Tryb Czakry Yin Dziewięcioogoniastego Naruto.png|Tryb Czakry Yang Dziewięcioogoniastego Naruto. Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo,,.png|W trybie czakry Kuramy podwyższony sześciu ścieżek Naruto Gaiden: Siódmy Hokage i szkarłatny księżyc. Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo..png|W trybie czakry Kuramy podwyższony senjutsu Naruto w filmie Ostatni. Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo,.png|W trybie czakry Kuramy podwyższony sześciu ścieżek w filmie Boruto. Podczas gdy ten tryb jest aktywny, użytkownik zyskuje osłonę czakry z sześciu oznaczeń Magatama wokół szyi, dwie charakterystyczne rogi przypominające sylwetka Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, wirujące wzory podobne do symbolu klanu Uzumaki, i różne inne linie rozciągają się wzdłuż ciała, osłona Minato miało sześć dodatkowe oznaczenia Magatama całym kołnierzu płaszcza, a także wzory wystające z rękawów na dłoniach, z których ostatnia może także pojawić się na całunie Naruto w czasie. Oczy użytkownika stają się pomarańczowe, gdy w tym trybie i że płaszcz demonicznego lisa jest czerwony i komunikaty czakra jak wrzący pęcherzyków, ta forma osłony jest żółta i komunikatywa czakry, jak migotanie płomieni. Chociaż w tej formie, podpis czakry Naruto i zapachy są różne, jak zauważył Neji Hyūga i Kiba Inuzuka. W anime, niewielkie ciemne aura jest postrzegane obejmujące czakrowy płaszcz Minato. Dwa lata później, obie połówki Kuramy teraz zamknięte w całości wewnątrz niego, wygląd Naruto w tej formie znowu się zmienił. Oznaczenia jego sposób czakry ma teraz bardziej uproszczoną konstrukcję z grubszymi liniami, z których owijają się wokół kołnierza powyżej sześciu dwa Magatama. Jego środek znajduje się również jeden punkt z częściowym okręgu wokół niego otworu na górze i sześć linii rozciągania z niego; dwa z nich rozprzestrzenia się nogi i dwie inne opakowania wokół jego talii, które łączą się z tyłu przy kole na środku plecach. Umiejętności Jak w przypadku jinchūriki ten tryb wzmacnia siłę, szybkość i wytrzymałość użytkownika. W tej formie jest silniejszy; Naruto jest w stanie z łatwością jednym ramieniem przepchnąć kulę ogoniastej bestii przez barierę, wykryć po jednym spojrzeniu Białego Zetsu i współpracować z Killerem B w pełnej formie Ośmioogoniastego powalając demoniczną statuę Obito jednym ciosem. Prędkość Naruto jest taka szybka, że z łatwością unikną Czwartego Raikage. Wytrzymałość Naruto jest na dużym poziomie, ponieważ zdołał wytrzymać bardzo wysokie temperatury z niewielkimi oparzeniami, a nawet przerwał technikę Tenpenchii. W tym trybie Naruto zdołał używać rąk czakry. Podobnie jak pozostali jinchūriki może ich używać do poprawy sprawności i zwrotności, przyznając mu zwiększone środki interakcji z otoczeniem i jego przeciwników. Na początku Naruto używał do stworzenia bijūdamy czyli Bijū Rasengan. Również ich używa do atakowania Rasenganem na odległość. Podobnie jak Mito Uzumaki, Naruto zyskuje właściwości Kuramy do wyczuwania negatywnych emocji, co jest niemożliwym nawet dla najlepszych sensorycznych shinobi. Ten tryb wydziela także ogromne siły witalne do tego stopnia, że techniki techniki Uwolnienie Drewna od razu reagują na życiodajną siłę czakry i rosną do pełnej formy drzewa, kiedy chłopak jest blisko albo gdy wejdą w kontakt. left|thumb|159px|Ryzyko związania z używaniem trybu czakry Kuramy. Korzystanie z tego trybu początkowo niesie zbyt duże ryzyko, ponieważ korzystanie z czakry Kuramy Naruto musiał odłożyć swoją własną pozwalając lisowi ją opróżniać. Gdyby Kuramie udało się zabrać chłopakowi całą jego czakrę Naruto mógłby umrzeć. Dlatego tworzenie Klonów Cienia jest dodatkowym ryzykiem, ponieważ podzielona czakra Naruto może zostać jeszcze szybciej wyssana przez Kuramy Ponadto trzeba uważać na długość czasu przebywania w tym trybie gdyż jest limit czakry jaką Naruto udało się wyciągnąć od lisa. Pomimo tych zagrożeń, przez zaangażowanie w Czwartą Wojnę Shinobi, Naruto stworzył kilka Cienistych Klonów oraz przebywał w tym trybie cała noc. Gyūki tłumaczy, że to dlatego, że Kurama w pewnym momencie przestał pobierać czakrę od Naruto. Po zawiązaniu przyjaźni z lisim demonem te ograniczenia nie mają już znaczenia. Formy Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii right|thumb|Osłona Naruto w Trybie Ogoniastej Bestii. Wszyscy jinchūriki mogą wejść w Tryb ogoniastej bestii, które przyznaje im wszystkie siły i umiejętności odpowiedniej ogoniastej bestii. Kiedy Naruto robi tak, że wchodzi w formę bardzo wizualne podobny do trybu czakry Kuramy, który określa jako jego Trybem Kuramy. Jest jego częścią osłonową w środku pola i otwiera się do pełenej długości haori, odsłaniając czarną bieliznę z trzema Magatamami na każdej stronie jego wysokim kołnierzem. Liczne wzory wirowe osłony stają się pełne, czarnymi kołami, i rysy wąsów na twarzy stają się grubsze. left|thumb|159px|Częściowa transformacja Naruto w Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii. Szybkość i siła Naruto w tej formie ponownie wzrosła do punktu, w którym był w stanie odwrócić pięć kul ogoniastej bestii, po prostu przesuwając się obok nich. Był na tyle silny, aby podjąć na pięciu ogoniastych bestii na sam czas, a później walczył z Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu. Był na tyle szybki, żeby przenieść przez pole bitwy w mgnieniu oka, by uratować zarówno Maito Gaia i Kakashi Hatake. Dodatkowo, może przekazać czakrę Kuramy innym shinobim, przyznając im wersję 1, a ta czakra zwiększyła ich siłę np: Hinata Hyūga zdołała odbić za pomocą techniki Hakke Kūshō jednego z ogonów dziesięcioogoniastego. Kakashi oszacował przeniesienie się jeszcze większą niż przy Kuramie przeprowadził z nim, co zwiększyło trzykrotnie jego Kamui. Naruto może zdalnie kontrolować każdy indywidualną osłonę, takich jak rozszerzenie wielkości lub stanowiące ogony ze swoich sojuszników, aby odwrócić nadlatujące pociski. Jak zauważył C, Kurama jest zbiorem produkowanej czakry przypominającej Naruto. Naruto i Minato są wstanie stworzyć repliki pełnej formy Kuramy. Jednak zamiast mięsa i krwi, które mają inne pełne formy bestii, te są oparte na czakrze. W przeciwieństwie do normalnej natury czakry ta już nie parzy nikogo gdy jej dotknie tak jak kiedyś. Jak widać, Naruto może nawet używać ogonków tej formy jako ramion czakry do interakcji z innymi dużymi celami. Naruto jednak nie może utrzymywać takiej formy w nieskończoność, ponieważ nie tworzy jeszcze idealnej więzi z Kuramą. Za pierwszym razem mógł utrzymać te formę tylko przez pięć minut, ale do czasu ożywienia Shinju ten limit przedłużył się do ośmiu minut. Wzmocnienie Trybu Mędrca right|thumb|159px|Połączenie Naruto z trybem ogoniastem bestii i mędrca. Naruto również może połączyć swój tryb ogoniastej bestii z trybem mędrca, aby znacznie poprawić swoje umiejętności, dając mu poprawę szybkości, wytrzymałości, trwałości, taijutsu i ninjutsu. Oznaczenia Mędrca odzwierciedlają również na ogonach Kuramy i płaszczu bestii. Technika Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek left|thumb|159px|Transformacja Mędrca Naruto. Korzystając z otrzymanej mocy Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki i czakry dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii, Naruto wkłada nowy płaszcz Rikudō Senjutsu przez Madarę. W tym nowym trybie, jak jego oryginalny płaszcz Trybu Ogoniastej Bestii, formę czakry w jasnym płaszczu, ale z ciemnym ciałem pod spodem. "Ciało" obejmuje jego tułów, sięga w dół ramion po kostkach i dół nóg, zatrzymując się tuż nad jego sandałami. Ma lekkie kolorowe koło, gdzie oryginalna pieczęć została umieszczona jak Magatama wokół jego kołnierza. Płaszcz ma symbol Hagoromo ze składającym się Rinneganem powyżej dziewięciu Magatama, na plecach. Ponadto, Naruto jest w stanie objawić Gudōdama, dzierżąc dwa z nich jako krótkie kije. thumb|right|159px|Trójgłowy Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo Naruto z sześcioma rękoma. On nadal jest w stanie objawić tryb wzmocniony trybem ogoniastej bestii w replikę Kuramy, które może rywalizować z idealnym Susanoo Sasuke Uchihy, jest w stanie odwrócić jego miecz jednym ciachnięciem swojego ogona i koligować z nim pięścią. Lata później jako siódmy Hokage, tryb czakry Naruto zmienia się ponownie. Podobny do trybu Kuramy z jego czasów wojny górna część ciała zyskuje odwrócony kolorystyką, gdzie jego koszula jest ciemniejsza podczas gdy linie z kolei jasne, wraz z jego brzucha kółko na czym pełna. Jego peleryna zyskuje podobne oznakowanie wokół ramion koła. On także odzyskuje oznaczenia z tyłu rękami. Pod wpływem senjutsu że nie ma pomarańczowe oznaczenia oka wokół oczu. Ciekawostki * Upon first observing Naruto's chakra shroud in Kurama Mode from behind, Kakashi momentarily mistook Naruto for Minato. * Prior to Naruto entering Kurama Mode for the first time, the markings on Naruto's chakra shroud would extend further along his arms and legs whenever he attempted to form the Tailed Beast Rasengan, causing his cloak to briefly progress toward its complete form. * In Kurama Mode, the facial markings on Naruto's cheeks resemble Bagua trigrams, specifically the ☰ trigram. * In Power, despite the fact that Naruto had not yet subjugated Kurama's chakra, motivated by the Tonika Village orphans' plea to save Dokku and Shiseru, Naruto temporarily assumed an incomplete version of the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode after breaking free from Kurama's influence. During his brief time in the form, Naruto was able to form an incomplete Tailed Beast Rasengan as well. He was also able to enter an imperfect version of the Tailed Beast Mode, in which his seal spread over his body, forming unique markings. Much like Tailed Beast Mode, Naruto's chakra manifested into a replica of Kurama, although it lacked legs and possessed only six tails. In addition to the shroud's tails, Naruto was capable of forming chakra arms to bind his opponents while in this state. * When Minato first entered this mode, the bangs at the sides of his face spiked upward and his chakra cloak gained horns similar to those of his son. However, he reverted to his origial hairstyle after being kicked by Obito in chapter 639 and it remained that way from chapter 640 onward. This change was replicated in the anime, with Minato's hair changing after being kicked in Naruto: Shippūden episode 378. Kategoria:Jutsu Kategoria:Ninjutsu